


Infanzia rubata

by Sain1997



Category: I figli della guerra, Voces Inocentes
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sain1997/pseuds/Sain1997
Summary: La storia di un bambino cresciuto troppo in fretta."La mia era un'infanzia rubata,di pace assetata"
Kudos: 1





	Infanzia rubata

Narro di un'infanzia dalla guerra rubata,

una vita salata

piena di morte malata.

Ricordo l'osservare lo spettacolo

delle bombe

con la consapevolezza che presto vi saranno altre tombe,

gli sguardi di paura,

in una guerra infinita,

neanche le mura ti proteggevano.

I sorrisi venivono rimpiazzati

da espressioni di dolore

e pianti salati,

dove prima c'era l'amore.

Stavamo sotto i tavoli

per cercare di essere protetti.

Allora tentavamo

di nasconderci sui tetti

dal recrutamento

a sorridere mentre dentro

solo terrore sentivamo.

Ho imparato presto a smettere di piangere,

a non emettere singulto,

ma ero ancora così piccino,

come quelli che per la pace ti danno il ditino,

ma dentro ero un adulto

senza crescere.

La mia era un'infanzia rubata,

di pace assetata.


End file.
